Signs from God
by 1farmergirl
Summary: People thought God worked in mysterious ways, but Puck had always found the man upstairs to be rather blunt.


Pairing: Puck/Kurt  
Summary: People thought God worked in mysterious ways, but Puck had always found the man upstairs to be rather blunt.  
Warnings: Public sex and mentions of an abusive relationship  
Rating: Hard R  
Word Count: 4,679

**Signs from God**

Puck studied his reflection in the mirror. Considering he was only running on three hours of sleep he didn't look that bad. Still, life in the Los Angeles fast lane wasn't easy and there were bags under his eyes to prove it. He'd like to think that his holiday break at home would be just the sort of relaxation he needed, but he knew better than that. If Puck knew his mother, and Puck like to think he did, he was going to need a second vacation to get over the stress of this one.

Puck knew his mom was a wonderful woman and he loved her, really he did. She just tended to take anything involving Jewish traditions a little too seriously. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for Hanukah and usually the holiday ended up being more stress and tears than anything else. Puck had tried to beg off this year, but then his mom had started crying and if there was one thing Puck hated it was making his mom cry.

So, here he was at LAX airport, with a flight back to Ohio that was going to start boarding any minute. He had two weeks of his mom freaking out because the latkes were burnt or asking Puck when he was going to stop running around with that band and finally settle down with a nice Jew.

Still, it would be nice to see his sister, Ruth, again. This was her senior year of high school and the two had fallen a little out of touch. Between the new record deal for Puck's band and Ruth filling out college applications they'd been too busy to do more than exchange a couple emails a week.

Puck ran his hand over his trademark mohawk one more time, before turning to leave the bathroom. However, he pulled up short at the sight of another man coming out of a stall. He was an exceptionally good looking man with a slim frame, pouty lips, and soft looking, brown hair.

Just Puck's type.

He silently lamented that there wasn't time to woo this pretty thing before his flight. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. But there was something about those big, blue-green eyes that…

"Hummel?"

The guy jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around, eyes wide. And oh yeah, that was Hummel all right. Now that could see him face on, Puck couldn't believe he hadn't recognized his old classmate immediately. Sure, he hadn't seen him in five years, but the countertenor hadn't changed a bit.

He was still wearing obscenely tight clothes that Puck assumed were all designer and the latest in men's fashion wear. His hair was a little longer than Puck remembered it being in high school, but it was still perfectly styled without a hair out of place. And Kurt Hummel was still rocking the world's sexiest body.

When Puck had first moved to LA it wasn't long before he discovered that he liked men in his bed just as much as women and possibly more. Since that day he'd metaphorically kicked himself several times for not coming to the conclusion sooner and letting Kurt show him the gayer side of the bedroom. Even when he'd still believed he was straight he'd been able to recognize that Kurt had an amazing set of legs and one of the best asses in all of McKinley High.

The odds of Puck running into Kurt after so many years and in such a random place were too great for it to be coincidence. Clearly, this was God's way of giving Puck a second chance at finding out if that ass was really as tight as it looked.

So, Puck broke out his most charming smile and flexed his pecs slightly. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you remember me?"

Kurt brought one hand up to his chest in a parody of an overwhelmed Victorian lady, "Of course I recognize you, Puck. It's hard to forget a haircut like yours, though goodness knows I've tried. What are you doing here?"

Puck smirked, "Oh, I just like to hang around airports for the fun of it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll concede that that was a stupid question. You wouldn't be on your way to Lima, would you?"

"How'd you know?"

Kurt pulled a ticket out of his pocket, "8:20 flight?"

Puck's grin widened even more. People thought God worked in mysterious ways, but Puck had always found the man upstairs to be rather blunt. For example, having Puck run into Kurt in an LAX men's room, both of them being on the same flight back home for the holidays, AND they just happened to be sitting next to each other. It was like God was lighting up a track for Puck straight into Kurt's too-tight pants.

Puck certainly wasn't going to say no to such a delicious treat God was laying out before him. He had no idea how long Kurt would be staying in Lima, but Puckzilla had never had problems working under a time limit. He simply had to pull out all the stops in his road to bedding one Kurt Hummel.

In the 15 minutes between when Puck ran into Kurt in the bathroom and when they were seated in their first class seats, Kurt by the window and Puck by the aisle, Puck had gotten Kurt an overpriced cup of frou-frou coffee, complimented the guy's wardrobe and hair, made a point of touching Kurt whenever possible and for slightly longer then was necessary, and had stripped off his jacket to reveal a t-shirt that outlined every muscle in Puck's torso.

By the time they were buckling their seatbelts, Kurt was sneaking glances at Puck from beneath those insanely long eyelashes. When Kurt began coyly flirting back, playing with his hair and grasping Puck's hand 'in fright' when the plane took off, Puck knew he would be getting a taste of Kurt's sweet ass before the last day of Hanakuh.

"So Puck, what have you been up to since graduation? Are you still with that band?"

"Yep, in fact we just got signed by a label."

"Wow, Puck that's awesome. I'll be honest, I really didn't think you'd be able to make anything of yourself when you said you were going to make it big in LA, but for once I'm glad to have been proven wrong."

Puck snorted, "What, you mean you don't still wish me to be in the waste removal field?"

Kurt through back is head with a laugh, exposing that pale neck that Puck would give anything to be able to bite in that moment. "Well, I like to think I'm man enough to forgive and forget your past sins. Seriously, I'm very happy for you," Kurt said, laying a soft hand on Puck's forearm and gazing up at him with shining eyes. Fuck, it was like the guy was just begging to be dragged into the tiny airplane toilet stall and inaugurated into the Mile High Club.

Puck coughed and shifted awkwardly, trying to subtly adjust his suddenly snug pants.

"Enough about me, what have you been up to?"

And wow, that was an unexpected reaction. Puck would have thought Kurt would love to talk about himself, but instead Kurt seemed to draw into himself and become distant.

"There really isn't that much to talk about," Kurt said, finally. "I haven't got nearly the glamorous life that I'm sure you do."

"I'd still like to hear about it," Puck urges, surprised to find that he really does. Getting Kurt naked might be the end goal, but Puck finds that he really does want to know what the former gleek has been up to during the past five years.

"Well, I went to NYU and was originally majoring in music, but I changed it to creative writing at the end of my sophomore year. I still love singing and I stayed in the school's choir all four years, but I found writing to be amazingly freeing. Being able to create whatever world I want and bring characters to life; there's nothing like it. Then after graduation, I got a job working at a publishing house in Los Angeles. I have a story I just finished that I'm hoping to get published soon. If it's received well, I'd like to be able to quit my job and just write full time."

"That's so cool, Kurt," Puck enthused, and it was. It just goes to show that everybody's capable of changing after high school. The Kurt Puck remembered from high school wouldn't have been involved in any type of business that wasn't show business. But it was easy to see that Kurt clearly loved his chosen field of work. "So how long are you going to be in Lima for?"

"Only five days. I'd like to stay longer, but that's all the vacation time I have left for the year. What about you?"

"I got two weeks. Turns out being your own boss has a few perks, like saying when you get time off. Plus, Mom would kill me if I didn't stay for all of Hanukah. Actually, I'm surprised you're going home so early. Don't you want to be there Christmas Day?"

"I'm going to be having Christmas with my family a little early this year. I have to be back in LA on the 18th for a meeting with a possible publisher for my book. But Dad and Carol are going to fly out to my place for New Year's."

Kurt finished with a shiver, "Geez, these airplane controls are so difficult to work. You're either too hot or freezing."

"Hmm," Puck hummed in agreement. "I have the same problem, which is why I always travel prepared." Puck got out of his seat and pulled his bag out of the overhead compartment. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a small, fleece blanket that he always traveled with.

"Here, you can use this," Puck handed the blanket to Kurt before stowing his bag away again and sitting back down.

"Are you sure?" Kurt questioned. "I don't want you to be cold."

Puck grinned, _perfect_. "Then we can just lay it lengthwise." Puck took the blanket from Kurt's hands and unfolded it. He slid over in his seat till he was as close to Kurt as possible, then wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him over as well.

Kurt let out the most adorable squeak at the action, but otherwise didn't resist. Puck then spread the blanket out over the two of them, making sure to tuck it securely around Kurt's body to keep out any cold air.

"There, that's not so bad, is it?" Puck asked, his face close to Kurt's.

"No," Kurt whispered back, a blush high on his cheeks. "It's rather nice, actually."

Puck made sure to keep his face neutral, but inside he was pumping his fists in victory. Now to move in for the kill.

"So, you haven't told me if there's someone waiting for you back in LA," Puck prompted.

Kurt's blush deepened. "Uh… not exactly, I mean, no. I mean, there was, but not anymore."

"That's good," Puck said, running a hand down Kurt's cheek. "One of the things I've learned since high school is that I should stay away from pretty things that aren't mine. And you are so very pretty."

Kurt's whole face was red by now and he was squirming slightly, "Puck-," he croaked out, but Puck silenced him with a finger over that plump mouth.

"Shh, close your eyes, pretend you're asleep," Puck whispered, sliding his hand under the blanket and glancing around them. Everyone around them seemed focused on their books or had headphones in their ears. No one was paying the two young men under a green fleece blanket the slightest bit of attention.

Reassured that they weren't going to be caught, Puck took a moment to drink in the sight of the boy under his hand. He had closed his eyes without question, so obedient. With any luck, Puck would get a chance to explore that obedience fully later on. For now, Puck just needed to get his hands on Kurt's soft, white skin.

Moving slowly so as not to move the blanket, Puck slid his hand under Kurt's shirt, loving the feel of taut muscles under his fingertips. "In fact, I find it rather surprising that you don't have a man. I know you can't have gone so long without having a boyfriend and I can't understand how any sane man could let you go once he had you."

Kurt was breathing shallowly, "It was more like I let him go."

"Ah, now that makes more sense. I can see you demanding nothing but the best. That's probably a pretty hard task for a lot of men, but I think I could do it, be the man you need."

Kurt's eyes flew open at that and Puck was shocked to see that there were tears in them, threatening to spill over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Puck asked, softly. Despite his badass image he really got no pleasure in making his lover's cry. "Am I moving too fast? I'm sorry, I just thought-," Puck started to pull his hand away, but was stopped by Kurt's surprisingly strong grip.

"No, don't stop," Kurt gasped, his voice coming in hitching breaths as he tried to keep his tears from falling. "I just..Do you mean that, being a man for me, or is that just a line?"

Puck opened his mouth, not entirely sure what he was going to say, but Kurt cut him off.

"Cause the truth is, I haven't been demanding the best lately, far from it in fact. But that's changing now and I'm not going to turn you down, even if this is just a vacation fling, but I want the truth."

Puck considered the young man in front of him for a long moment. "Honestly, I don't know. Obviously I find you attractive, but I think it's safe to say that we've both changed a lot since high school. So why don't we just treat this like any other relationship and see where it goes."

Kurt smiled at that, "I think I can do that. Although I have to say, I'm not sure I'm that comfortable with the idea of public sex."

Puck leaned even closer, until their noses were nearly touching and sliding his hands down to the waistband of Kurt's pants, "But baby, don't you know? It's only public sex if you get caught. You have to be quiet though, can you do that?"

Kurt was panting now, but he nodded quickly.

"Good boy, now close your eyes again."

Kurt did, though Puck could see that he was struggling to hold still as Puck wrapped a hand around Kurt's length. Puck couldn't wait until he'd be able to spread Kurt out on a bed and be able to really look at him, but for now just touching would have to do.

Kurt felt long and slender, just like the rest of his body and Puck would bet money that his cock was just as pretty. It felt like Kurt trimmed down there, which made sense, since Kurt was the type to always be fastidious in his appearance, even the parts not usually visible.

Puck began jerking Kurt off slowly, using the moisture gathered at the tip to ease the process. When Puck let go briefly to roll Kurt's balls between his fingers Kurt let out a small whine at the lack of touch.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere, you have to be quiet remember."

Puck moved his hand back to Kurt's cock and began jerking him harder now. Kurt was biting his lip now in an effort to keep quiet, sucking in his lower lip with white teeth. Puck could tell that Kurt was getting close by the tiny aborted thrusts his hips were making every so often and Puck moved his hand even faster, twisting his fist on the up stroke.

Suddenly, Kurt grabbed Puck's arm, giving Puck a split second in warning to cup his hand before Kurt's pulsed, spilling cum into Puck's hand. Kurt shook through his release, and Puck wanted nothing more than to pull the other man into his lap, but that probably wouldn't go unnoticed.

Puck stroked Kurt through his orgasm, being careful not to get any fluid on Kurt's clothes, until Kurt flinched from overstimulation. Puck hesitated then, his plan had basically consisted of getting his hands on Kurt's body as quickly as possible, but he hadn't thought about how he would handle the cleanup after.

He was just thinking he'd have to sacrifice the scarf in his jacket for the cause when Kurt opened his eyes. Those eyes that made Puck want to both worship Kurt like a delicate, porcelain doll and ravish him until he was utterly debauched.

And with Kurt's mouth swollen from trying to stay quiet Puck felt himself leaning towards the former in that moment.

Carefully, he lifted his cum covered hand until it was less than an inch from Kurt's face, "Clean me up," Puck said, using just the right tone of voice so that it wasn't quite an order, but wasn't quite a request either.

Kurt's face, which had been pink before, was now positively crimson. He gazed up a Puck with wide, shocked eyes for a second before they darted around at the other passengers. Puck shifted unto his side, blocking Kurt's view and the passenger's view of him with broad shoulders.

"Don't worry," Puck murmured reassuringly, "No one can see you."

Kurt gulped, but he wrapped both his soft hands around Puck's wrist to hold Puck's hand steady and sucked on finger into his warm, wet mouth.

Puck could barely suppress a moan at the thought of how that mouth would feel around other parts of his body. Kurt was nothing if not thorough. He sucked each of Puck's fingers clean before lapping the remaining semen from Puck's palm with little, kittenish licks.

Puck smiled at the comparison. Kurt really was like a kitten. He was small and adorable beyond words. He would sometimes lash out with sharp little claws, but at the end of the day he had this air of innocence and vulnerability about him that made Puck want to carry him off to some warm, safe place and keep him for always.

All the tension that Puck had been feeling lately washed away from him as he reached over to pull Kurt into a tight embrace, letting the soft hum of the plane's engines lull them to sleep.

Five hours later, Puck could practically feel what relaxation Kurt had given him slip away. The muscles in his back were beginning to tense up and he could feel the beginnings of a pressure headache building behind his eyes.

After he and Kurt had gotten off the airplane they'd exchanged phone numbers and each gone their separate ways, Kurt into the arms of his loving family and Puck to call a taxi. Puck's mom had told him that she couldn't pick him up from the airport because she didn't want to leave his grandparents home alone. Puck understood that, but it would have been nice if the first words out of his mom's mouth when he walked in the front door hadn't been, "I see you still have that horrible haircut."

Things had gone downhill from there. Since then, his mom had made no less than 12 derogatory comments about his band, his clothes, his lack of Jewish companionship, and his hair again. Puck knew it was just his mom's way of showing that she cared, but he was getting a little tired of having to defend his choices every 20 minutes.

So, when his mom told he would have to sleep on the couch because she would be sleeping in his old bed so his grandparents could have the master bedroom, Puck jumped at the chance to get out away from his family for a few hours out of the day and said he would just get a hotel room.

Fortunately, his mom and grandparents retired pretty early so Puck was able to give his sister a kiss goodbye, grab a few essentials and be on his way to the local Motel 8 by 8:30 pm. The first thing he did after making a deposit on a room for the next two weeks and getting his key was bring up Kurt's number on his cell phone.

He hesitated before pressing the call button. He almost never called his lover of the moment. Puckasaurus preferred to wait for his prey to come to him. But Kurt wasn't just some random club twink Puck had picked up, was he?

Puck pressed the call button.

"Puck?"

"I'm in room 27 at Motel 8. Can you come over?"

"Well, hello to you too."

"Yes or no, Kurt?" Puck pressed.

"All right," Kurt said after a moment. "Give me 10 minutes and then I'll come over."

As soon as Puck hung up he called for a pizza delivery. He ordered a large everything pizza and smirked when he imagined what Kurt's reaction to that many calories would be. However, after that he didn't have anything to do but wait until Kurt arrived. He ended up pacing the room like a caged animal and when a knock finally did come on the door, he rushed towards it like a drowning man did towards water.

He opened the door to a shivering Kurt bundled up in multi-colored wool in front of him. Puck reached out and pulled Kurt to him bodily, pressing a hard kiss to that delectable mouth. He pulled back almost right away though, "Babe, you're freezing. Isn't the heater in your car working?"

"My car heater is working fine. It's the heating in my dad's house that isn't working properly. He kept telling me to just put another sweater on, but what he doesn't realize is that most of my sweaters are made for style, not practicality."

"Poor thing," Puck tried not to laugh as he rubbed his hands briskly up and down Kurt's arms. "Tell you what; I just ordered some pizza, why don't you go take a hot shower while we wait for the delivery guy to come?"

"Oh Puck, you have no idea how good that sounds. I actually brought some supplies for that very thing," Kurt said, waving a small bag of what Puck assumed were toiletries. "You wait out here, I'll just take a bit. Once I'm thawed out we can move on to..more exciting things," Kurt promised, his voice dropping about half an octave.

Puck grinned and sent the little tease off with a quick smack to the behind, causing Kurt to yelp.

The pizza arrived just a few minutes after Kurt closed the bathroom door and Puck hummed a random song as he ate a few slices, surprised by how much he liked the domesticity of this scenario. Though 10 minutes later he was starting to get a little impatient. The shower was still going and seriously, who knew how long Kurt's showers could take.

Puck idly tapped his foot a few more seconds before he realized that he didn't actually have to wait outside. There was nothing stopping him from joining Kurt in the shower. Puck's mind was instantly filled with thoughts of a naked Kurt surrounded by steam with water pouring down his body, outlining every curve and indent. Puck was hastening across the room before he made a conscientious decision to do so.

He opened the door quietly so he wouldn't alert Kurt to his presence. His mouth began to water as he saw the foggy outline of Kurt through the glass shower door. He removed his clothes as quickly as possible while still keeping quiet before moving forward to surprise Kurt.

He slid open the shower door, stepped inside, and then stumbled back in shock.

Kurt let out a shriek and whirled back around, turning his back to puck and offering up a very tempting view of his ass. It would take quite a lot to distract Puck from such a perfect ass, like what he just saw on Kurt's face.

"Kurt," he said softly, reaching out to the now shaking man before him.

"I told you to wait outside. Go away," Kurt's voice cracked at the end.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Come on Kurt, look at me," Puck had managed to turn Kurt back around and place a gentle finger under Kurt's chin to tilt his head up. _Oh sweetheart, who did this to you_ Puck thought as he hissed in sympathy at the nasty looking bruise on Kurt's cheek. Kurt must have been wearing makeup earlier and it had been washed away in the shower. Puck moved his hand to touch the bruise gently, regretting it when the action caused Kurt to flinch.

"Kurt, what happened?" And that was when Kurt burst into tears.

"Oh, alright, crying..I'm not so good with crying."

Kurt didn't seem to hear and simple buried his tear-streaked face into Puck's shoulder.

"Oh boy," Puck said, raising his eyes heavenward for strength. "OK, I can do this."

Guiding Kurt firmly, but gently, Puck led the sobbing man out of the shower and began toweling him off. Once they were both dry, Puck scooped Kurt up in his arms in a bridal hold and carried him to the bed. He got the two of them buried under the covers and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him still and whispering soothing words in his ear.

Puck didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Kurt's gulping sobs changed to softer crying and eventually just the occasional sniffle. Finally, Kurt brought up a hand to wipe at the tears drying on his face.

"Oh God, I needed that," Kurt said, his voice hoarse from all the crying. "Sorry to fall apart on you like that."

"Are you alright?" Puck asked, brushing a few stray locks of hair out of Kurt's face.

"Yeah, I am now," Kurt said and Puck waited for him to open up more. "I was seeing this guy in LA and it wasn't a healthy relationship. When he was sober it was great, but he was this completely other person when he drank, violent. He usually just yelled and threw stuff, but the last time.."

"He hit you," Puck finished the sentence when Kurt trailed off.

"In a way it was just the wakeup call I needed. I realized what a mess I was in and I broke up with him. But he didn't like that idea, so I ran away. I'm basically hiding out at my dad's and then a friend's house until this whole thing blows over."

"God, Kurt.." Puck didn't know what to do, what did you say when someone told you something like that? "Do you want me to beat this jerk up for you?"

Kurt chocked out a laugh, "No…no I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Hey, it's no trouble. I would take great pleasure in rearranging this fucker's face. You don't deserve that kind of shit and he needs to know just how badly he screwed up," Kurt was gazing up at him with those too-big eyes again that made Puck feel all kinds of soft, fuzzy things he wasn't used to feeling. "And before you ask, that is in no way a pick-up line."

Puck was planning on saying more mushy things about love and destiny and signs from God, but before he could, Kurt's mouth was pressed to his in a messy kiss. Puck also notice Kurt was grinding a hard on into his hip.

Puck decided his declaration of love would sound better during the afterglow.


End file.
